A cœur ouvert
by Yummy Yume
Summary: Recueil de drabbles et de OS en vrac, avec un nouveau post chaque lundi. On commence avec James et Lily.
1. Problème Capillaire

Chers lecteurs, voici un nouveau projet ! XD

Pour l'instant, je n'ai que ce drabble à vous proposer, mais les prochains arriveront incessamment sous peu, pas d'inquiétude ! ^^

**Disclaimer :**** L'univers et les personnages sont à notre déesse à tous, la grande JKR**

* * *

**Problème Capillaire  
**

James légèrement penché en avant, regardait avec effarement Lily lui ébouriffer les cheveux. La jeune femme avait un grand sourire amusé et des yeux pétillants de malice. Pas que c'était désagréable de se faire papouiller de la sorte, mais James était perplexe.

-Mmh… Lily ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?

-Oh tais-toi, James ! J'ai voulu faire ça pendant des années.

Et elle éclata de rire, une légère rougeur sur les joues.

James ne fit pas attention à Sirius qui s'étouffait avec sa salive dans son dos. Il se redressa, un immense sourire niais sur les lèvres, et embrassa sa nouvelle petite amie avec amour.


	2. Nouveau-né

Je ne l'ai pas précisé précédemment, mais les différents OS et Drabbles ne se suivent pas forcément ^^

* * *

**Nouveau-né**

Sirius tenait un Harry gigotant à bout de bras. Il le retourna, lui mit la tête en bas, le redressa, le rapprocha de son visage, le recula, puis recommença son manège du début. En face de son meilleur ami, James Potter se rongeait les ongles d'angoisse.

-Sirius, qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il avec des yeux exorbités derrière ses lunettes.

Heureusement que Lily dormait, sinon elle aurait déjà dépecé Sirius pour oser faire courir un quelconque risque à son bébé.

-Il est pas un peu fripé ? Finit par demander le jeune Black.

-Sirius. Marmonna la voix encore endormie de Lily. Tu ne peux pas simplement dire qu'il est magnifique comme le ferait n'importe quelle personne normale ?

Sirius regarda la nouvelle maman par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry.

-Je ne vais quand même pas te mentir. Cet enfant me semble un peu trop fripé pour que ce soit sain.

Harry bava allégrement sur les mains de son parrain. Peut-être cherchait-il à montrer son désaccord ?

-Yerk ! S'exclama Sirius en rendant le fils à son père. Et en plus, il ne sait pas se tenir, c'est définitivement ton fils, Prongs !

-Sirius, il est né, hier. Reprit Lily en se tournant sur le côté dans l'espoir de se rendormir.

-Ce n'est pas une raison ! En tant que filleul du merveilleux Sirius Black, il devrait être un enfant exceptionnel ! Au lieu de ça, il est fripé et il bave.

-Padfoot, comment crois-tu que tu étais à son âge ? Demanda soudainement Remus en entrant dans la petite chambre de Sainte Mangouste, Peter sur ses talons.

-Oui, Mumus, explique donc à cet imbécile qu'Harry est le plus beau bébé du monde. Souffla Lily d'une voix faible.

-Tu étais aussi fripé et baveux, Padfoot. Le taquina James, assis sur le lit de Lily.

-C'est impossible. Déclara Sirius d'un ton qui ne souffrait d'aucune réplique.

-Veux-tu que nous allions demander confirmation à ta mère ? Lui demanda Peter d'un ton malicieux.

-Ne te fatigue pas Wormtail, dès que tu prononceras mon nom, elle se mettra à cracher son venin. Cette femme n'est pas objective.

-Parce que toi, tu l'ais ? Pouffa James.

Harry bailla dans les bras de son père et rejoignit sa mère au pays des songes. La conversation était finie.


	3. Pétards & Co

Et un nouveau drabble ! ^^

(Non, je ne vais pas alterner entre drabble et OS, c'est juste que pour l'instant, c'est l'ordre de parution...)

* * *

**Pétards & Co**

Sirius regardait Lily, un air d'amoureux transit sur le visage, sous les coups d'œil assassins de James.

-Lily, tu es vraiment magnifique ce matin. Aussi fraiche et désirable que le lys, un matin de printemps.

La jeune femme, plongée dans un traité de métamorphose, ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu.

-Lily-jolie, tu es très mignonne quand tu étudies.

-Abandonne, Black, je ne te rendrais pas tes pétards. S'exaspéra-t-elle, sans prendre la peine de relever le nez de son livre.

Sirius retourna vers ses amis avec un air dépité. Au moins, il avait essayé.


	4. Bal costumé

Comme promis, un nouveau "chapitre" ! (même si je suis en période d'exams... Vous avez vu un peu comment je vous aime !)

* * *

**Bal costumé**

Comme chaque année, la famille Oates, issue de la petite aristocratie sorcière anglaise, organisait un bal costumé pour Halloween. James Potter avait, comme chaque année, été invité. Et, si les années précédentes, son statut d'élève à Poudlard lui avait empêché de s'y rendre, cette année il comptait bien y remédier, histoire d'oublier pour un soir la guerre qui faisait rage.

James, vêtu d'un déguisement de Dracula (pour une fois que ses cheveux étaient domptés), était présentement dans le hall d'entrée de la maisonnée Evans en train d'attendre que sa petite amie daigne sortir de sa chambre. Mr et Mrs Evans étaient d'une compagnie très agréables, mais ce ne serait jamais comparable au bonheur qui l'envahissait rien qu'en apercevant Lily.

D'ailleurs en parlant du loup, un cri étouffé s'échappa de la chambre de Lily. Immédiatement inquiet, James sortit sa baguette, prêt à intervenir. Un « POTTER » retentissant lui apprit que rien de grave ne s'était produit, Lily n'avait seulement pas apprécié le déguisement qu'il lui avait choisi avec Padfoot. James s'autorisa un ricanement.

C'est donc une Lily furieuse, les cheveux légèrement décoiffés, qui sortit de sa chambre en tenue de soubrette.

-Potter, j'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour me faire porter une tenue pareille ?! Gronda-t-elle, la menace à peine voilée dans sa voix.

-Je pensais qu'elle tirait bien. Et je ne me suis pas trompé. Acquiesça-t-il avec un sourire appréciateur.

-C'est juste pour ça ?! S'écria-t-elle. Pour que tu puisses te rincer l'œil ?!

James prit un air offusqué.

-Bien sûr que non, Lily ! Tu pourrais ne porter qu'un sac poubelle que tu serais la plus belle à mes yeux, mais je me suis dit que tu préférerais quelque chose qui te mettrait plus en valeur.

La jeune femme se calma aussitôt en rougissant sous les regards amusés de ses parents.

-Oh, eh bien… Je… Merci.

-Mais, si ça ne te plaît pas, tu peux te changer, hein ! S'exclama James précipitamment. Je ne veux pas te forcer.

-Non, non, je… C'est bien, je trouve. Merci, James.

Lily repartit dans sa chambre, toujours le rouge aux joues, pour dompter ses cheveux et récupérer son sac. James s'autorisa une danse de la joie intérieure, Sirius lui devait deux gallions !


	5. Drogue

Enfin les vacances ! (pour moi en tout cas ^^) Pour fêter ça (et aussi parce qu'on est lundi), voici un nouvel OS tout beau, tout frais !

**Note :** A partir d'aujourd'hui, A cœur ouvert devient vraiment un recueil de drabbles et de OS divers, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les Maraudeurs ne sont jamais loin ! ^^

* * *

**Drogue**

Personne à droite. Personne à gauche. Hermione renifla à plein poumon les pages du livre qu'elle avait à la main. Dieu, ce qu'elle aimait l'odeur des vieux livres. Bon, la plupart était poussiéreux, et avant de pouvoir s'enivrer de leur odeur, il fallait les nettoyer, mais qu'est-ce-qu'elle adorait cette odeur de papier usé, d'encre séchée et de vieilles connaissances ! C'était sa drogue.

-Wow, Granger ! T'es encore plus folle que ce que je pensais !

La jeune femme se raidit. C'était déjà embarrassant de renifler un livre, mais sur tous les élèves de Poudlard, pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui qui la trouve en pleine consommation de sa « drogue » ?

-haha, Malfoy ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un faux air enthousiaste. Comment ça va ?

Le Serpentard releva un sourcil étonné alors qu'un sourire en coin clairement sarcastique s'inscrivait sur ses lèvres.

-Ma foi, très bien, Granger. Surtout, maintenant que je sais que tu es bonne pour un séjour à vie dans le service psychiatrique de Sainte Mangouste.

Il poussa un soupir d'extase.

-Je peux déjà entendre toutes les rumeurs qui vont courir sur ton compte.

Hermione s'empourpra. Elle vérifia une nouvelle fois que personne n'était dans les parages (plus méticuleusement, cette fois) et attrapa le bras de Malfoy pour le tirer à sa suite dans une alcôve à l'écart.

-Putain, Granger ! Ragea-t-il. Si t'es en manque, va voir la belette !

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il se retrouva avec les pages du livre d'Hermione sous le nez, juste au moment où il reprenait sa respiration. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de respirer le vieux papier.

-Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?!

-Je fais de toi mon complice. Lui répondit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde en refermant son livre d'un coup sec.

-Hein ?!

-Si une seule rumeur court à mon sujet concernant ce que tu viens de voir, en retour, je n'aurais qu'à faire courir la rumeur que Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger font des trucs intimes dans des alcôves sombres.

-« Trucs intimes » ?! Répéta-t-il, horrifié.

-Tu ne trouves pas ça intime, toi, de renifler de vieux livres ? Les gens n'ont pas besoin de détails.

-T'es complétement fêlée, Granger ! Faut te faire soigner !

Et il s'en alla d'un pas rapide vers les cachots.

Hermione s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement, elle avait évité le pire.


End file.
